Perfecto para él
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Había un montón de definiciones que Spock podría utilizar para describir toda esa personalidad de Jim.


**Confieso que me encanta la forma en que Spock se comporta con Jim, en la segunda película se puede percibir todo ese respeto, ese cariño… y no lo culpo. Ese hombre es un Sol, literalmente. Me inspiré en esa idea, la forma en que Spock lo ve.**

 **Dracu, gracias por revisar estos atacasos de inspiración. También por tenerme tanta fe xD Se te adora nena, tanto como a mis gatos. Sí, sí.**

 **Gracias a todas las personitas que me han seguido alentado con esta shipp~**

* * *

 **Perfecto para él**

 **.**

La palabra que había cruzado por su mente era: conflictivo. Eso era en lo que pensaba Spock cada vez que el Capitán de la Enterprise abordaba la nave con alguna nueva lesión en el rostro. Moretones de color lila y cortes de un rojo oscuro que resaltaban sobre su piel clara.

La fama de que a Kirk le encantaba solucionar todo a golpes cuando salía a beber era sabida, y Spock meneaba la cabeza al sentir el aroma cítrico que se mezclaba con la piel del humano. Rastros de alcohol, que para su total extrañeza, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Aunque sí había algunas cuantas cosas que le molestaban, y mucho. Impulsivo. Jim Kirk era de los que no se detenía a pensar en nada, en cuánto tenía un presentimiento, accionaba en pos de él. No se detenía a pensar en las consecuencias o en el porcentaje de fracaso o veracidad, no, él sólo actuaba.

Si bien la mayoría de las veces acertaba, eso no aseguraba que siempre fuera de ese modo. Existía un 68.2% de probabilidades de fracaso y siempre había mucho que perder.

"Vamos, Spock. Quita tus manos, voy a chupártela."

Vulgar. Ese humano del demonio era vulgar.

Soltaba esas frases y hacía esos sonidos sin ningún pudor. Hacía saber lo que le gustaba, lo que quería hacer y que le hicieran. Dónde, cuándo y cómo. Su boca sólo soltaba vulgaridades, las mismas que se la ponían aún más dura a Spock y cegaban su juicio cuando mantenían relaciones.

También era un descarado. Coqueteaba abiertamente, si alguien le gustaba, simplemente tenía que hacer algo.

¿Y quién se resistiría a Jim Tiberius Kirk?

Ese hombre tenía luz propia. Cada vez que sonreía sus dientes refulgían bajo sus coloridos labios. Ese gesto iluminaba su rostro y a quién fuera dirigida. Solamente tenía que alzar las comisuras de los labios para encandilar al mundo y hacerlos caer a sus pies.

Pero era de cuidado. Porque era inteligente, de ese modo instintivo, esos presentimientos que eran muy propios de su raza. Los humanos poseían ese sexto sentido tan primitivo y poco confiable, que Spock no se explicaba cómo era que daba resultado a veces.

No tan solo inteligente, también era valiente. Protegía férreamente lo que amaba, a quienes lo rodeaban y tenían su afecto. Se enfrentase a lo que se enfrentase, Jim siempre seguía adelante con tal de mantener la seguridad de su tripulación, de su planeta y de todos los que lo necesitaran.

Sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, pero Spock no dejaba de admirarlo. Jim había salvado a gran parte de la gente de su planeta y lo había ayudado a él mismo a equilibrarse entre los dos mundos, porque siempre lo hacía ver el lado positivo que tenía de ambas razas.

Porque lo miraba con esos enormes ojos celestes mientras sonreía recostado a su lado, porque lo amaba tanto como Spock lo amaba.

Estaba eternamente agradecido de él, y viceversa. Era natural. El cuidarse las espaldas, de velar por el otro y proteger sus vidas, de jurar venganza si algo pasaba. De darse apoyo en todo momento.

No había manera alguna de que Spock no estuviera seguro de que Jim era su T'hy'la. Lo había sentido en el calor de las entrañas, en cuanto sus mentes se habían fusionado luego de seis meses a bordo de la Enterprise para averiguar por qué el rubio sufría de tantas pesadillas luego de regresar de la muerte. Su katra se había enroscado con el de Jim con júbilo en aquel momento. Se sentía tibio y se mezclaban a veces, el humano lo había sentido también y lejos de huir como Spock creyó que lo haría, el chico simplemente lo besó con ternura. Eso, Jim también era increíble.

Había un montón de definiciones que Spock podría utilizar para describir toda esa personalidad de Jim, pero, en realidad, había un adjetivo que le gustaba, aunque no fuera uno como tal.

 _Efervescente._ Ese rubio era todo energía. Inquieto, brillante, hermoso.

Sus besos hacían sentir que su pecho burbujeaba, y cuando estaban en la cama era cuando todo salía, como una botella de champagne. Fuerte, suave y delicioso.

James Tiberius Kirk era efervescente. Y contra toda lógica, eso lo hacía perfecto para él.

* * *

 **Amo a estos dos. Como se miran, se hablan, se tocan, ¡carajo!**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado ese cortito one-shot.**

 **Besos de gato~**


End file.
